


Elodie

by baileyjoy3



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: F/M, Human After All, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baileyjoy3/pseuds/baileyjoy3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you love her?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elodie

**Author's Note:**

> random unrequited bcuz i like to make u guys sad lol. poor gee. uh, i read somewhere that elodie and thom got married in 2006 after tara-jay was born. even though he was born in 2002 (right after discovery) i put this in place so that it would just kinda work out. and because i didn't bother to look up when tara-jay was born and just worked with their wedding information. it'll make sense as u read! <3 thank you!

“Do you love her?” Guy whispers into the night. His voice low, eyes transfixed on the ceiling where Thomas had stuck bright glow in the dark stars years before in their youth. When they had been working on Interstella and Thomas had whispered visions of space and stars and the beautiful blue people who would dance to their songs.

Thomas rolls onto his side to face Guy. They are in separate beds in Thomas’ room, the floor alit with the glow of equipment from their work. In the work for the new album, they have decided it is easier to stay together, consistently working day after day to hammer together something that the public continues to demand. Guy’s face is illuminated softly, the contours of his face and nose casting shadows.

“Elodie?” Thomas inquires, scratching at his jaw. He honestly isn’t horribly tired, even after all of their work. They’d poured coffee down their throats and stared at keys and knobs for hours. They’ve only finally gone to bed because the tracks started to sound like a cat howling outside of the apartment. He catches the minute movement of Guy’s head in agreement and Thomas rolls flat to his back again.

“I don’t know. She’s beautiful and lovely and she seems to be okay with our lifestyle. I don’t know what else I could ask for.”

He hums softly into the air, lifting his hands to cover his face and rub across his stubble. He hasn’t shaved in a few days. He thinks about what Elodie would think about it. Would she liked the way it scratched, or would she want him to shave it away? Thomas chews his lower lip and drops it away, glancing back to Guy who has fallen quiet again.

“Why do you ask,” he presses softly, hoping that Guy hasn’t fallen asleep. Finally he hears a small stirring of the blankets and Guy turns to face him.

“I don’t know.” He shrugs a shoulder so carefully that Thomas nearly misses the gesture. He sighs softly and Guy shuts his eyes, still awake though. Thomas shifts a bit to get his attention, to encourage him to keep talking. Guy rarely discusses Elodie with him, and when it is, it’s always about their relationship. Thomas feels like he may be missing something but doesn’t consider the notion.

“What are you two?” He prods a bit.

This, for a brief moment, actually makes Thomas nervous. He hasn’t told Guy, he isn’t sure if he wants to, or if he even has permission to discuss the matter with him. Sure, Guy is his best friend, he’s known him longer than Elodie, but this decision isn’t his to make alone. This affects more than just him. But Guy wants to know, and Thomas doesn’t like to withhold things from him. They are so open, that Thomas would feel worse about not telling him, than telling him and upsetting Elodie.

“Elodie is pregnant, Guillaume.”

The silence wasn’t the reaction he was expecting. Thomas stumbles, nerves rushing into his stomach. His stutter bleeds out.

“T-Two weeks ago, we f-f-” He swallows, pausing to inhale. “We f-found out two weeks ago. I-” Another breath for safety. “I’m going to propose after the baby’s born.” Thomas feels a smile curve over mouth as he speaks the words aloud. Guy is the first person he has told his decision, and to hear it in words, rather than just an idea, is like bringing life to a new song. He hums softly into the air a few bars from one of their new softer songs. He can hear movement again in the other bed.

“Guy?”

“Congratulations.”

Thomas beams into the night, his smile brighter than the stars on his ceiling or even the ones in the sky. He is happy and proud, delighted with his fortune and accomplishments. To share it with Elodie and Guy is more than he could ever have asked for.

“You never answered my question,” Guy reminds, rolling away to face the wall his bed is against. It easier to stare at it than Thomas. He kicks himself for reminding Thomas. It will hurt. It will hurt and in the morning when he showers he will cry, knowing the sentiment Thomas shares with his soon to be fiance and mother of his child is not one he shares with Guy. His chest grows tight and his stomach flutters with disgusting anticipation that makes him want to vomit.

“I do. More than anyone in my life.”

Guy chokes on a sob into his blankets, covering it promptly with a cough that Thomas doesn’t bother with. Any false hope, any potential belief that Thomas had ever once loved him, is crushed. Lyrics he had thought been written as a secret confession, unadjusted with machines, purely Thomas singing- Guy had thought they had been for him. Hearing them aloud for her makes him curl in upon himself, squeezing his eyes tight.

In the end, he forces a pleased, “I’m happy for you,” from between clenched teeth and forces himself to sleep before he can hear Thomas’ thankful reply.

**  
**Thomas is an adult, soon to be married, with a child, working towards a brilliant career that will carrying him for ages. Guy is a child, stuck in the past with memories that no longer matter, still clinging to the potential that Thomas had maybe loved him once, despite what he knows is true.


End file.
